The Awakening Darkness
by Bam-There You Go
Summary: He was all alone, standing in darkness. He felt a hot, burning wind across his face, blowing his hair around his eyes. He could not see IT; there was only darkness, an eternity of burning darkness. - No Parings. Rated T for fighting/gruesome scenes.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

_"Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi; you will all be going on a mission together. It is a simple mission, but it may prove difficult to complete. It is a B-ranked mission. A few rogue ninja have been terrorizing a small village right outside of the Fire Country's border. There have also been reports that several Jounin-class ninja are leading the group." Tsunade explained while sitting at her desk, her head resting on intertwined fingers and studying the group. Kakashi was standing impatiently with an emotionless expression, no doubt wanting to read the new Icha Icha Paradise book that he recently bought. Sai also was standing with an emotionless expression, although more patient that the previous, and Sakura, although patient, was excited to go on a mission with her comrades and friends, and then finally Naruto… she smiled._

_"ALRIGHT!" Naruto was jumping up and down with a huge grin. "Ne ne… when do we leave?"_

_"Tomorrow morning. Report to the gate in the morning to start your mission, good luck."_

_The three left without another word to go pack, and one to read an adult-only book._

Later that night…

Sakura, Sai and Naruto were at the training grounds practicing a new move that Kakashi-sensei had been teaching them. They had been practicing for almost two hours now and it was starting to turn dark. Both Sakura and Sai were completely drained and Kakashi sat up in a nearby tree reading his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Just one more time, we almost had it perfect last time. I know we can do it this time!" Naruto pleaded while displaying huge azure eyes and a quivering lip.

BAM! "That's what you said last time Naruto! Why don't you take a break?"

"G-gomen, that hurt Sakura-chan." Naruto rubbed his head frowning like a little boy. '_Sakura-chan can be so mean, even if she is exhausted she can still manage to throw a punch that hurts!'_

Kakashi jumped from his lofty seat to stop further arguing, "Ah, let's go get some ramen – my treat."

"ALRIGHT, YOU GOT IT!" Naruto jumped up and started running to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand chanting along the way, "Ramen, ramen, ramen!" Kakashi, Sakura and Sai followed.

Naruto walked home after eating with his team. It was dark out and nobody was out on the streets. He quickly walked home and went to bed thinking, 'I need to sleep so I can be rested for tomorrow's mission!'

_He was all alone, standing in darkness. He could not see anything nor hear anything. The only thing he felt was a hot, burning wind across his face, blowing his hair around his eyes. His eyes, there was something different…strange about his eyes, but he could not see them; there was only darkness, an eternity of burning darkness._

* * *

Edited

Thanks to my new Beta Reader Anieca Sophistica for beta reading this story!

**A/N:**Sorry that its such a short chapter, im just getting started and I couldnt think of anything else to add to this chapter. But most chapters are going to be longer thatn this, im sure of it. Anyways review and tell me how im doing!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Dream

**Chapter 2: The Second Dream**

Beep…beep…beep…beep. Naruto slammed his hand down on the alarm clock and slowly sat up and rubbed his sleep-burdened eyes. He got up, took a shower, got dressed, and then made some packaged ramen to start the day.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen! This is the only way to start the day!"

Naruto hurriedly ate his ramen then ran outside and to Konoha's gates. Sakura and Sai were already there, she was just leaning against the wall while Sai was drawing in his book which had become a habit of his since he joined Team Kakashi and grew tired of waiting on Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey Sakura-chan, hello Sai!" Naruto said waving excitedly with a foxy grin on his face.

"Hey Naruto, have you seen Kakashi-sensei yet? He had better not be late like usual, we have tight schedule to keep!" Sakura clenched her fist and shook it toward Naruto thinking to herself of what she would do to him if he were three hours late again.

Naruto quickly walked over to where Sai was sitting as to avoid Sakura's anger. He looked down at the drawing, scratching the back of his neck, "Wow Sai, that's a really good drawing of a frog! It looks so real as if it's going to jump off the paper!"

Sai looked up from drawing and smiled at Naruto, forming upside down U with his eyes.

_BAM!_

Naruto rubbed his chin and pouted, "Sakura-chan hits me and now you too? What did I do?" Naruto slowly got up but kept his distance from Sai.

Sai smiled and turned the drawing around to that Naruto could see, "It isn't a frog, baka, it's the five hokage statues. It is not finished yet."

Naruto turned his head to one side, then to the other side then sweat-dropped, "Oh…I see it."

Just then, there was a poof of smoke, "Yo."

"KAKSHI-SENSEI!!" Sakura raged, "Where were you? You are thirty-eight minutes late!"

"Aha, gomen, I had to help and old lady get her cat down from a tree." Kakashi smiled his eye forming and upside down U.

"Yeah right!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled simultaneously.

"We should get going if we want to make it to the border by nightfall." Kakashi said, changing the topic.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled while punching the air, "Let's go!"

They had walked all day -- they didn't need to be at the village until noon the next day -- and had made it to Fire country's border by nightfall. They set up camp and lit a fire. Sakura slept inside the tent while Sai and Naruto slept on blankets outside the tent beside the fire. Kakashi had the first watch.

_Darkness: creeping, lingering, depressing darkness. A shaggy blond headed boy with strange eyes stood alone, nothing around him but a burning, hot, wispy wind blowing across his features. 'Hahahahaha,' a sound, the only sound, echoing off the nothingness, rising in volume as is continued to resound. There was a burning pain. A deep burning sensation as if one's skin was being ripped off. Pain, other than the darkness, there was only pain, and that terrifying laugh echoing through his mind. He looked at his shirtless stomach; there was a swirl design with markings surrounding it painted across his skin. It was glowing, burning red setting his skin on fire. It was a terrible pain growing more and more intense with each passing second and the haunting laugh grew louder as well. He screamed, but his shouts were drowned out by the laugh, the pain, the darkness. His body went weak and he fell to his knees, and to the floor. He could barley open his eyes but he kept them open long enough to see something through the darkness, something darker than the darkness. It was…_

"Naruto!"

* * *

Edited

Thanks to my new Beta Reader Anieca Sophistica for beta reading this story!

**A/N:**OK, i know its short, AGAIN. but i like to leave off a chapter with a cliff-hanger and this one is a pretty good one if i said so myself!! He he-I'm so mean! anyways thanks for reading my story and tell me how I'm doing; yes, that mean you have to click the little button on the bottom left of your screen and type a few words about your opinion...


	3. Chapter 3: Dattebayo!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dattebayo!**

"Naruto, Naruto wake up!" Kakashi yelled, as he shook Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly, he felt sick and his stomach pained him considerably. Everything was blurry, as he saw Kakashi-sensei leaning over him and Sakura standing next to Sai, a few feet away, looking terribly worried. "Wh-what's wrong?" Naruto asked sitting up and holding his inflamed stomach.

Kakashi looked at him quizzically. "Naruto, you were screaming in your sleep, as if you were in a lot of pain." Kakashi explained flatly, frowning in worry.

"Ar – are you alright?" Sakura asked hesitantly, fearing that at any given moment he would be in pain again.

Naruto forced a laugh, letting go of his stomach and rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, never better! I don't know what you guys are talking about!"

The group looked at Naruto disbelievingly. "It did not sound like nothing." Sai said plainly, his face void of emotion in the moonlit darkness.

"I'm fine. I just need to take a walk and get some water." Naruto stood up and started to leave the campsite when Kakashi mumbled to himself, "Yeah, maybe."

'_What was that? I know it was a dream, but it felt so real. I can even feel the pain now. It's the same dream I had last night except I saw more…its really weird but it's almost like I'm the one experiencing it but also watching it from the distance and I know what else is there but at the same time I don't.' _Naruto bent down at a stream and splashed the cool, refreshing liquid over his face. He began to walk back to the others deep in thought, rubbing his stomach and trying to ease away the burning pain.

The Next Morning…

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto said brightly as she crawled out of the tent and stretched. Naruto had not slept since the distressing dream the night before. He had taken over lookout duty and was picking up the sleeping bags he had slept on.

"Good morning Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei. "Sakura started taking down the tent and packed her blankets as well.

"We should get to the village by noon and we can eat there at an inn before we officially start our mission." Kakashi said, pausing a moment to watch Naruto and Sai help Sakura with the tent. "We will be crossing borders into the Hidden Village of Grass today, so we will need to be more alert today. There may be enemy ninja along the way waiting to ambush us."

Once Sakura, Sai and Naruto finished packing their things, Team Kakashi started off through the forest, jumping from tree to tree, aware of all their surroundings. Naruto was very quiet while they traveled, not saying one word.

"Naruto, you are acting strange today." Sai commented, as usual his voice utterly impassive.

"Hmm, really?" Naruto smiled big, "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking…what are you thinking about?" Sai looked at Naruto to see if he could pick up on any emotions that were showing. He had been reading many books at the library to try and understand these "emotions".

Naruto frowned and his smile vanished, "Nothing, just about these dreams I've been having. It's nothing really. I don't even know why I was thinking about them." Naruto shrugged the thought away.

Kakashi picked up on Naruto's sudden change of emotion and took the opportunity to question him further. "Naruto, have you had many dreams like that one before?"

Naruto shook his head, "Only one, the night before last. It was the same as the dream I had last night except last night there was more to the story, more to experience or see in this dream. I don't know, it's really weird, I don't really know how to explain it." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and picked up his speed, as to avoid further questioning.

'_Hmmm,' _Kakashi thought to himself, _'could this be – no, it couldn't, that would mean…'_ Kakashi's thoughts trailed off as Sakura spoke, "Is Naruto alright? He seems shook up about those dreams, and he really did seem to be in a lot of pain during his dream last night, you couldn't even wake him up. I'm just worried that they'll get worse and worse if he continues to have them."

"I'm sure he's fine Sakura-chan! Every ninja has nightmares; you could say it is part of the job." A few hours later, they arrived at the intended village in the Grass Country. They entered through the small gates and walked through the streets, catching glances from the village's citizens, since they were Konoha ninja. They entered a popular inn after renting a room, and dropping their bags off, they went to the restaurants to eat. "Mmm, I'm so hungry!" Naruto yelled, causing all of the restaurants customers to turn and stare. Sakura blushed and sunk lower in her seat but both Kakashi and Sai looked as if they could care less.

They finished up eating and reported to the village's leader. "Thank you, Konoha ninja, for coming to our aid. My name is Daisuke, the leader of this village." A skinny, pale, young man whom looked to be in his early thirties addressed them, "We have very scarce ninja in this village and the higher ups refuse to give us any more. Therefore we are forced to bare the attacks from this band of rogue ninja."

Team Kakashi stood in front of the man, listening to his words. The man whom was drawling on seemed very strict and tired-looking, as if he had been working far too long. His voice was stern; if you acted wrong, you could be sure of an appropriate consequence. Naruto began to get bored and started looking around the man's office. It was mainly filled with books, books lining every wall. He looked to the man's desk and saw stacks of paper, much like Tsunade's desk, except a considerable amount less. He also saw one small picture, framed and standing up. It was of the man and a younger boy who seemed to be Naruto's age. He then was jolted out of his daydreams as the man in front of him began to speak about their mission.

"The group of rogue ninja are said to attack every night at various places. We do not know who is in the group, or who is leading the group. We have had reports, however, of a group of men hanging out at an abandoned house, on the north side of the village, late at night. I would suggest you check out that area first. The quicker we get this problem dealt with the better." The man stood up and smiled. However, it looked forced, as if it wasn't a common gesture.

"Thank you Daisuke-sama, we will do our best to eliminate this trouble quickly." Kakashi replied bowing slightly.

"Yeah! We'll catch those ninja for sure, dattebayo!" Naruto hollered as he gave Daisuke the Good Guy pose, thumbs up and a flashy grin.

Team Kakashi left and began to formulate a plan.

"Tonight we can check out their headquarters on the north side of the village and maybe one of us can pretend to join their group and find out what they're up to and why. Naruto and Sai, you two can act as our spies and join the group." Kakashi scratched his head, running over the plan in his head.

"WHAT!! I can do it myself Kakashi-sensei! In fact, I can take on all of those ninja!" Naruto screamed feeling slighted.

"They have several leaders, all reported to being Jounin class or above. I think if they all were to attack you at once you would be overwhelmed, even with you Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms as he continued. "Sai is a good person for this job because he was trained to not have any emotions, so it will be easy for him to fit into another character and be indiscrete, where as you, Naruto, will have a hard time acting the part. You would not even be acting as a spy if you weren't so bad at concealing you chakra, they would detect you a mile away; this is a much better place for you."

* * *

Edited

Thanks to my new Beta Reader Anieca Sophistica for beta reading this story!

**A/N:**im sorry that the previous chapters have been short but i really tried to make this one longer. i hope you liked it!! i will be trying to get the next chapter out within the next couple days but it all depends on how much homework i have and how long my babysitting jobs will take. not to worry though, all the while i will be thinking up the story in my head so i only have to type it! it will be posted VERY SOON! DATTEBAYO!!


	4. Chapter 4: Ninja Clad in Black

**Chapter 4: Ninjas Clad in Black**

"Naruto, Sai, are you ready?" Kakashi asked through their group's walky-talky earpiece. Naruto adjusted his earpiece "Hai." Naruto and Sai both replied. Kakashi and Sakura were several miles away sitting at a restaurant. They were there to be the brains for the operation, while Naruto and Sai acted as undercover spies. They would join the group and absorb as much information as possible. "OK, we're going now." Naruto said as he and Sai slowly walked to the abandoned house to where the group apparently met. They both wore all black: black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black cloak. To a normal villager they were nothing more than a mere shadow in the darkness, unidentifiable.

Naruto slowly walked forward, it was hard to see. There was a house, rundown and nearly in ruins. The windows were all busted and the door hung off its hinges. There would probably be an ambush waiting for Sai and himself since they were walking in the open and weren't concealing their chakra. They continued walking at a slow, leisurely pace until a kunai flew past Naruto's right ear. Sai and Naruto stopped in their tracks. Five dark figures withdrew from the shadows, clad in black except for one who wore a red sash around his waist. They walked forward towards Naruto and Sai until they were several yards away.

Sai spoke, no hint of fear or any kind of emotion in his voice, his body completely still. "We are no enemies of yours. We wish to join your organization. My name is Sai and this is Naruto. Hajimemashite."

The man displaying the red sash spoke, equally lacking in emotion. "Why are we to trust you, for all we know you may try to attack us once we gain your trust? We want proof."

"Well, is this proof enough?" Sai asked nodding to Naruto who shoved a man in front of him whom he had been leading. The man fell to his knees, barley conscious enough to keep his eyes open. He had a good amount of blood coming from his mouth and a considerable amount more on his torn and shredded clothes.

The ninja wearing the sash gasped eyes wide in disbelief. "Is that –?"

Sai interrupted, not letting the said man finish his statement. "Yes, this is the military leader who had been trying to thwart your efforts, Akita Satoshi. You can have him, he is our trust offer."

"How did you get him?" The leader asked.

"We have our ways," Sai replied nonchalantly, "violence among them."

The man wearing the sash motioned to one of his subordinates, then studied Naruto and Sai while his subordinate walked over, grabbed Satoshi and lugged him back over to his comrades. "He will do. My name is Okinawa Kinjo, the second leader of our group. But before we truly accept you, why would you want to join our organization?"

Sai was about to speak, but Naruto answered before he could utter a word, "Like anyone, we want to crush our enemies. Our enemies cannot be defeated by two ninja, maybe not even by a group at your level, but if we go defeat these enemies, we will gain a great power. We are joining you for this reason and this reason only. If our enemies were not so great, we would have no need for you. It's that simple. So, either let us join you group or we will add you to our list of enemies to defeat." _'Hehe-I like to act as the strong, mean guy! Dattebayo!'_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Back with Kakashi and Sakura…

"Naruto is such a dobe, the ultimate baka!" Sakura spoke loudly to Kakashi, "We told him just to be quite and follow orders, but NOOOO, he had to act like this strong, hateful guy that will kill at a whim!" Sakura slammed her fist on the table and everyone in the restaurant looked at the two. She calmed down and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Why can't he just do as he's told?"

Kakashi sighed, "Because he is the Number One, Unpredictable, Prankster, Loudmouth Ninja of Konoha. Let him have his fun, Naruto will not be so quick to blow his cover and ruin the mission."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Later on with Naruto, Sai, and Kinjo…

"Follow me." Kinjo lead Sai and Naruto through the dark house, followed by the other ninja. They walked to the back of the deteriorating house and opened a closet door which led to a staircase. Kinjo led them down the stairs into a dark open room. _'This is a good hideout, it's near midnight and no one is walking about, it's an abandoned house, and there is a secret door that leads to the actual headquarters. It is very well hidden.' _Sai thought to himself as he memorized every crack in their path.' Kinjo began to speak but Naruto didn't pay attention, his head had begun hurting once they had met the ninja and it had been increasing in pain as the time went on. He was getting very tired; he was barely able to appear attentive. They entered a wide-open room where more ninja clad in black sat talking and looking at the group as they entered. Kinjo lead Naruto and Sai to a man sitting at the head of a table on the opposite side of the room as the other ninja dispersed in the room. The leader sat quietly, watching the men enter his head rested on his hands. He wore all black with a read sash and a red mask covering his face.

"We have visitors, they…" he motioned to Naruto and Sai, after he gave a quick bow, "…wish to join our group. I have already questioned them and they have brought a trust offering. Akio, bring him here."

"Hai!"

"This is Akita Satoshi, head of military operations for the village."

The leader nodded his masked face and then vanished in a poof of smoke. Kinjo turned and began to instruct the newcomers when he was interrupted.

Naruto fell to his knees painfully holding his head; he clenched his teeth holding back a yell. The pain increased, making it hard to breath. The room was growing darker and darker until sleep and unconsciousness forcefully took him.

"Hmm, it seems we should leave for tonight. We will be back tomorrow." Sai picked up Naruto and flung him over his shoulder as he left the abandoned house and walked into the unlit night.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

With Kakashi and Sakura…

Kakashi frowned at what he heard going on through the ear-piece. _'What had happened to make Sai and Naruto leave?'_ "Sai, Naruto, explain your situation. Why did you leave?"

/"Hai, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto passed out, it seemed like he was in pain. We are heading to the inn now but we are taking the long way in case someone is following us."/

"Hai." Kakashi replied watching Sakura who looked terrified. _'Naruto…'_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So what exactly happened, how did Naruto pass out?" Kakashi asked looking over Naruto's unmoving body. Sakura was sitting next to Naruto on a wooden chair, holding his hand, trying to comfort him in any way possible even though he was unconscious and didn't know she was there.

"There is not much to explain. Kinjo was talking to their leader when I first noticed Naruto acting strange, he was holding his head and swaying a little. Then he fell to his knees, I could tell he was trying not to yell, and then he became unconscious."

'_Hmm, that is very strange.'_ Kakashi nodded. "The only things we can do are wait, and watch him since we didn't find anything physically wrong with him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_In the darkness and the scorching current of air, surrounding him there was something darker than the darkness, jumping around, lurking in the edges of his vision. What it was, he did not know, it was evil though, that he was sure of. A dark, hellish aura was present in the darkness. As he lay on the floor, the pain in his stomach flared to an all time high, a new intensity that he had never felt before. As the burning pain continued to intensify, a red light poured from his seal and started to take shape above him. He could not tell what shape it was, because before he could look at it, the light began to engulf his body. The light was hot and burned his skin, it was the equivalent of standing in a raging fire; he found himself gasping for breath. The dark shadow laughed a lingering, bloodcurdling laugh that made chills runs up and down his spine,__** "Hahahahaha…soon, very soon I will come and you will be able to do nothing to stop me. Hahahahaha!"**__ "Who…who…are…you?" The boy's voice sounded dry and wispy, he was barely able to hear himself. All he received in reply was another spine-chilling snicker that echoed off the darkness around him._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile…

After much convincing, pleading and begging with Sakura, Kakashi had stayed with Naruto while she and Sai had gone to bed. There was something strange going on and he needed to get to the bottom of it. He would talk to Naruto once he awoke. 'The dreams he were having in the first place were strange, they are most likely caused by **it**, but could this also have to do with **it**? This may cause problems, especially if…' His thoughts were cut-off as Naruto stirred then clutched his stomach. Kakashi saw Naruto's brows knit together as a cold sweat formed on his body. Naruto's face contorted and he screamed, his shouts were filled with pain and suffering as if he was being slowly tortured. Kakashi stood up, not knowing what to do; he knew he couldn't wake him up from what had happened the previous night. Then something happened that shook Kakashi to the core, red chakra poured out of the seal on Naruto's stomach and enveloped Naruto's whole being. Naruto then stopped screaming, his breath coming in short bursts. His eyes opened up and Naruto slowly sat up, back completely strait and looking forward.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto instantly snapped his head towards Kakashi, scowling. Kakashi's visible eyes widened in shock at what he saw, it was Naruto, but his eyeballs had rolled back in his head so only the white showed. Previously, when the red chakra covered his body he would gain features like thick whiskers, claws, fangs, and blood red eyes with a slit for a pupil, but not this time. This time it looked exactly like the normal Naruto, being controlled by the red force. Then, in an instant, Naruto had altogether disappeared and reappeared in less than a second in front of Kakashi. Kakashi took a step back but bumped into the wall. Naruto reached out his arm and grabbed Kakashi's neck, lifting him up so his feet couldn't reach the floor. Kakashi grasped at Naruto's hand, struggling for breath when Sakura and Sai bust down the door. Naruto immediately looked at the commotion not letting his grip waver, if anything his grip tightened. "NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed, "Please, please let go of Kakashi-sensei! Snap out of it!" She ran over to Naruto tightly embracing him in her arms. Naruto did nothing but look at the crying kunoichi that was hugging him then his body relaxed and went limp. Kakashi fell to the floor coughing and rubbing his neck as Sakura held the no longer possessed Naruto. "Naruto." She whispered while wiping the tears from her eyes. "S- akura…chan…arigato." was the only thing Naruto said as he again fell asleep.

* * *

Edited

Thanks to my new Beta Reader Anieca Sophistica for beta reading this story!

**A/N:  
**i hoped you liked it, i know, cliff-hanger GAHH! i should be posting within the week maybe a little bit later since i have to write 4 essays by Thursday but i will try my hardest!! i hope its not too short for your liking, I'm getting better at writing more per chapter, its doubling in words each time i post a new chapterkidding, but the chapters really are getting longer, i promise


	5. Chapter 5: So Long Kyuubi

**A/N:** sorry it took so long to write, I got crammed with four essays, reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_, and I took my drivers permit test on Tuesday. Anyways, hope you enjoy because I worked my ass off on this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5: So Long Kyuubi: A Painful Goodbye**

Sakura had been forced to accompany Sai to gain some information about the mission, instead of sitting near Naruto and constantly worry while waiting for him to wake up. Kakashi, however, had planted himself in a chair next to the troubled blond ninja and had not taken his eye off, alert and prepared for any further attacks. Nonetheless, his mind was spinning; thinking of possible reasons, **that** red chakra had come out, what would happen as a result, and how it will affect the mission and the team's safety. _'If _**that**_ has broken the seal then Naruto could die, or worse, _**it **_may take over. If the first, then the whole village if not the whole Fire country would be endangered and we would have to kill Nar – Kyuubi. If the latter, a valuable ninja and friend is lost to us. Either way, the outcome will end badly, unless Naruto can fight back against _**it**_ and win. There is really nothing I can do to stop or help the situation.'_

_Flashback…_

"_A-ano…Kakashi-sensei," Naruto hesitantly said while the two were doing some one-on-one training. After he had fought against Orochimaru at the Heaven and Earth Bridge and had failed to bring Sasuke back, Naruto had been training a lot harder with both Kakashi and Ero-sennin, learning new jutsus and pushing his body to the limit. "I've been thinking about when I fought against Orochimaru and turned into Kyuubi, and how, when I was Kyuubi, I badly hurt Sakura-chan."_

_Kakashi stopped attacking the blond and gave a sheepish grin, ruffling the boy's shaggy hair. "Don't worry Naruto-kun; Sakura-chan doesn't blame you. She knows that Kyuubi had taken control of your body and he is the one that attacked her."_

"_Hai, I know. When I'm like that, I mean, when I let Kyuubi take control, I can't control my actions. This time it wasn't that bad because Kabuto and Tsudade-baachan were able to heal her arm, but what if next time...what if next time someone gets hurt really badly or…or Kyuubi...kills one of my friends, or what if Yamato-taichou isn't there to pull back Kyuubi's chakra and Kyuubi is released?" Naruto was staring at his feet as if they were extremely interesting, never once looking at Kakashi's reaction. "I just don't want to be responsible for hurting one of my friends or endangering the village."_

"_Hmm, and what would you like me to do about it?" Kakashi asked, thinking through what the boy had said deeply. He knew what Naruto was asking but wanted to hear it come out of the said boy's mouth_

"_I don't know if it will work, but I want you to put a seal on Kyuubi's chakra so I won't be able to use it and so Kyuubi can't take over."_

'_He must really be concerned about his friends and the village's safety to go that far. Hmm, but it may actually work, although I'm not capable of making a seal strong enough to detain the Nine Tails.' "You do understand that the sealing process will be exceedingly painful and you will have to relearn how to mold your chakra without Kyuubi's help, right?" Naruto nodded now looking up. "I may not be able to seal away the all of the Kyuubi's chakra completely but the majority of it will be locked away…but, if the seal should ever break, there's a high chance that Kyuubi will take over or the sudden burst of different chakra will kill you. I will talk to Tsunade-sama about it and see if I can find someone capable of making a strong enough seal." Kakashi pause for a moment before continuing, "Ok, that's enough training for today, we can practice again tomorrow. Ja ne." The masked man smiled before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

"_I see, and he is the one who brought up the issue, it came from his own mouth?"_

"_Hai Tsunade-sama, we were training and Naruto suddenly got serious and asked me about sealing the Kyuubi. I am sure he was not joking around."_

"_Mmhmm. Well if he's the one who suggested it and he knows all of the risks involved, I will support his decision, but I will have a talk with him first. Tell Naruto so see me immediately, and in the meantime, you can be looking for someone to seal the Nine Tails."_

"_Hai!"_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

_There was a knock at on the door leading to the Hokage's office when a woman's serious, stern voice hollered, "Come in!" The door slowly opened and a solemn boy wearing a vivid orange jumpsuit calmly walked to the center of the room in front of the Hokage's desk. "Hai, Hokage-sama, you called for me?"_

"_Ha-hai, we need to talk about…'you know what.'"_

"_Hai, about Kyuubi?" The boy's emotionless face showed nothing for Tsunade to guess how the young boy was feeling about the situation._

"…"

"_It's alright, I am Naruto, not Kyuubi; a human, not a demon."_

"_Of course. Now Naruto, are you sure you wish to seal the Demon Fox away so you cannot reach his chakra? Your chakra and its chakra have meshed together since your birth; do not think there won't be serious side effects of removing his chakra from your own."_

_Naruto somberly nodded, "I have thought about all the risks involved in having Kyuubi's chakra sealed, and I am willing to pay the price for the safety of my friends and the Hidden Village of Leaf."_

"_What happens if the chakra is sealed and after a while, the seal breaks…what then? What will you do when the Nine Tails tries to completely take over or if he kills you and is set free?"_

"_That cannot… WILL NOT happen. I am completely dedicated to keeping my comrades safe. I have the Will of Fire within me and even the Kyuubi no Kitsune cannot douse the flame!" An air of vigor had risen in Naruto's voice as he clenched a fist at his side._

_Tsunade sighed, realizing the facts. 'This will be very dangerous, but in the end if he survives it will be for the better good of the village. I have no choice.' "Very well, tonight at midnight, report to my office."_

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama." Naruto slowly exited the Hokage's office and left the Hokage tower before going to sit atop a certain Yondaime Hokage's head._

_Tsunade let loose a long sigh before unlocking an out of sight drawer in her desk and pulling out a bottle of sake._

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

_The light from the sun had succumbed to the darkness, the moon taking its throne in the coal black sky. Naruto leisurely made his way to the Hokage Tower, not a thought running through his mind. He finally arrived to his intended destination where Tsunade-baa chan, Kakashi-sensei, and Yamato-taichou stood patiently waiting. A thought briefly passed through his mind before vanishing, 'Ha, this is the first time I've ever seen Kakashi-sensei actually on time.' He stopped in front of the waiting trio then nodded. The three nodded back then led the said boy down the road and in to a building Naruto had seen many times but never before entered – the ANBU Corp. Headquarters. They walked through the dimly lit hallways taking many turns until they entered a small-secluded room. _

"_Naruto," Yamato quietly spoke, "please take off your shirt and lay down in the center of the floor." _

_Naruto obeyed and lay on the cold stone floor. Yamato cut a slit in his wrist and started drawing an intricate pattern around Naruto's still body with a bloodied kunai. Once he was finished Kakashi, Tsunade, and Yamato took their place around the circle, forming a triangle with the three Shinobi. Yamato shouted a few words then the three simultaneously slammed their hands onto the blood design. Chakra began to follow the intricate pattern, weaving its way closer and closer to Naruto. The chakra finally reached the said boy and began to illuminate his body. Yamato shouted another set of words, adding another jutsu into play and the chakra pierced Naruto's skin, forming the same pattern as the blood on the stone floor right above the seal the Yondaime had placed on Naruto's naval. Pain seared through Naruto's body, energy sucked away as the Kyuubi's chakra was pulled reluctantly into the central location of the newly forming seal. Naruto's body trembled in pain, eyes bulging. He screamed, hoping that the searing pain would escape somehow through his gaping mouth. After ten minutes of sealing Kyuubi's chakra Yamato, Tsunade and Kakashi released the jutsu. The blood design receded onto Naruto's stomach as the chakra flared a bright red, fiery color which illuminated the small room. Yamato walked over to Naruto's panting, shivering body. The boy was in a critical condition, there was a cold sweat covering his barely conscious body, his eyes flickering as he turned his head to look at Yamato. _

"_Almost done," Yamato mentioned encouragingly. He felt sorry for the kid. He hadn't known the boy very long but had become strangely attached to him. He thought to himself that Naruto was truly a hero and a very courageous young man to suffer for the good of all the people around him, specifically his friends._

_Naruto's reply was merely a grunt as he moved his head back to the previous position, looking at the ceiling. "Hang in there." _

_Naruto squeezed his eyes shut at Yamato placed his hands on the almost-finished seal that burned to the touch on the blond boy's tender skin. Yamato muttered a few words as the seal affixed itself in the circular pattern and the burning sensation increased on Naruto's skin. Naruto cried out, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks. Yamato's jutsu ended, he stood up and took a step back as Naruto silently slipped into unconsciousness._

"_We will not know how well the seal will work until he wakes up; if he does wake up. It will be several days for his body to recover and regain strength and for Naruto to become conscious again. Until then we can only hope and pray that he will pull through."_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

_Naruto opened his hazy eyes to a dark tunnel lit only by the flow of the blue chakra trail that attached to the ceiling. He stood up, his shirtless body soaked in the murky, stagnant water that rose to his shin. He walked through the endless maze of the tunnels that he seemed utterly lost in; not caring where he ended up. He came to a towering cage that stretched into nothingness beyond the ceiling. He remembered being there once before, an eternity ago, it seemed. Were there usually was a fox behind the cage staring menacingly at a slightly bemused boy, now lay a small steel box not nearly three feet in length or height. The box was lined with large bolts, welded together that connected the sides of the box and substantial steel chains were tightly wound around it, bolted and welded to the floor. Naruto stared at the box wondering about its contents for some time before he heard a rumble, the sound of a growl so distant that it that it may as well have come from a creature on the opposite side of the earth. He immediately recognized the growl as belonging to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The growl grew louder and louder until the water on the floor began to shake from the audacity of the reverberating sound waves._

"_**Kit, what have you done? You refuse to use my power and lock me away?!"**_

_Naruto looked around the room trying to discern were the voice was coming from until he noticed the steel box was glowing with red chakra and reverberated as the voice continued._

"_**Do not worry, young kit, I will come back soon and take control of your body so no one can ever seal us away again."**_

_Naruto's mind muddled, he could not think clearly. Kyuubi's words went through one ear, instead of making it to his brain they echoed off the walls of his mind until they reached his brain, then the fox's words dawned on him._

"_NO! You cannot come back and you CANNOT take control of by body!! If I let you out, you will kill everyone in your path, but I won't let you hurt my friends – my precious people!!" Naruto all but screamed._

"_**Hahahahaha, hahahahaha"**__ Kyuubi laughed endlessly, like an evil scientist who just resurrected Frankenstein. __**"Hahaha, you won't let me? HAHAHA!" **__The steel box shook and the red chakra flared in Kyuubi's convulsion of hysteria._

"_URASAI!" Naruto retorted, anger filling his bones as he clenched his fists._

"_**For now you 'precious people' will be safe,"**__ Kyuubi's voice was cynical as he spat the phrase, __**"but once I regain my strength, I desire to 'meet' you precious friends." **__The fox's voice was unsettling and sent a chill down Naruto's spine when he thought about how Kyuubi was supposedly going to 'meet' his friends._

_Naruto was about to yell something back at the satanic fur ball but was cut short as darkness enclosed his mind and he fell to the ground._

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

_Naruto's eyes slowly open to a dull plain room. It was not the hospital, but could pass as once for how equally drab it was. He turned his head to look at the other person he sensed was in the room and smiled inwardly to himself, as a big grin found itself plastered upon Naruto's face. "Ne, do you ever stop reading that stupid porn, Kakashi-sensei?" _

_Kakashi looked up and smiled seeing that his student was well and in a good humor, "I'm glad you're awake, how do you feel?" Kakashi stood up from his chair near the door and walked over to Naruto's bed, sadly packing away his favored book._

"_I'm ok, my stomach burns like hell and I think my heads about to burst open but other than that I'm good. How long have I been out?"_

"_Nearly eight days."_

"_NANI?! Eight days? What about the missions, and Sakura, and…and," Naruto gasped in realization, "I haven't eaten at Ichiraku Ramen in eight days!!"_

_Kakashi gave a soft chuckle as he walked back over to his chair and picked up a paper bag and held it up for Naruto to see, "It's a good thing I got my ramen to go!" Kakashi eye-smiled at the boy's reaction as watched Naruto swiftly consume all of the package's contents._

_End of Flashback_

Kakashi no longer sat in his chair but was now standing next to boy looking at his still, pale figure. He gently brushed the shaggy blond spikes out of the said boys face. "Naruto, only you can fix this problem."

* * *

Edited

Thanks to my new Beta Reader Anieca Sophistica for beta reading this story!

**A/N:** OK, so comments, comments comments. Depending on how much homework I get and how quickly the ideas for the next chapter come to me, I will try to post it by Friday night if not sooner. Oh and don't forget: COMMENT!


	6. Chapter 6: Valuable Information

Meanings & Definitions:

Kizoku: 'noble' or 'high ranked people'  
Okurete sumimasen: 'I'm sorry I'm late'  
Sougenkage: something I made up; 'sougen' means 'savannah' or 'grassland' and 'kage' is the leader of a hidden village

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 6: Valuable Information**

Dawn crept upon them as Sakura and Sai finally started back towards the inn after finding some valuable information. Sakura had not stopped thinking about Naruto. In fact, she had almost revealed their location on more than one occasion while her mind was soaring through the sky. Sai knew Naruto would be alright, although there was a strange feeling in his gut that he could not identify, he wondered if it was a start to feeling some kind of emotion. He asked Sakura about it but she was too involved in her thoughts to notice the posed question. They ran back the inn, much to Sakura's urging. They had started out walking a leisurely pace but Sakura had unconsciously started walking faster and faster. Every time Sai would mention for Sakura to slow down and cool her head, he would develop a new welt on his head. He finally gave in and followed Sakura in her sprint.

Sakura entered into the inn and slowly walked up the stairs and to Naruto's room trying to catch her breath and sooth her wild thoughts. She raised her hand to knock on the door but then decided to just go in, in case Naruto was still resting. She silently opened the door and stepped in, Sai following a safe distance behind her.

Naruto was sitting up on the bed talking to Kakashi who was sitting across from the boy. They were having a serious discussion by the looks of it; Naruto was deep in thought. You could tell by the way his eyebrows knit together and how his face didn't contain a smile, his eyes looked distant and glazed over.

As Sakura and Sai walked in the room, the blond boy and white-haired ninja immediately stopped talking and turned to look at the people who entered. Sakura smiled and ran over to Naruto, giving his a big hug then hitting his on the head, "Baka-ja nai!! Why 'd you have to go and get me so worried about you!"

"Itai, itai! Gomen Sakura-chan, it won't happen again!" Naruto rubbed his head as a welt began to form.

"It's okay, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I will be completely restored after I have some miso ramen!" Naruto jumped up on his bed and gave a thumbs up – his typical good guy pose.

Kakashi smiled and stood up, "Let's go get ramen so we can continue our mission. And you two can tell us what you learned while you were out."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"While we were out gathering information we found out a few important facts that should help us," Sakura started. Sai picked up where she stopped, while Kakashi listened closely and Naruto downed several bowls of steaming ramen. "Firstly, and most importantly, we have identified the main target of the group called Kizoku. They target mainly the noble families and the village's leaders although they have yet to attack the village Lord, Daisuke-sama. Secondly, we have talked to Daisuke-sama and he has expressed concern that his son may be affiliated somehow with this group. His name is Nobuyuki."

Naruto stopped eating and snapped to attention. "Daisuke-sama's son is in the group?" Everyone turned to look at the blond ninja; they didn't think he was listening.

"Hai, that is a possibility." Sai replied.

Naruto scowled, "If that is true and I get my hands on that Nobuyuki kid, even if he begs for mercy, he will get the beating of his life!" Naruto clenched his fists, "Nobody betrays their village, their family, and their duty without getting a serious ass-kicking from me!! Dattebayo! We will go back tonight and find that traitor!" Naruto demanded as he continued to stuff ramen and ordered three more bowls.

"Ano, shouldn't you just take it easy tonight Naruto, what if you fall unconscious again tonight." Sakura asked after Naruto had finished his rampage. Kakashi looked to Naruto for his reply, waiting to hear his choice of words.

"Sakura, when I'm on a mission I get the job done, no matter what! Last night was a freak accident. It won't happen again, you can count on that!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto and Sai again walked to the headquarters of Kizoku in the middle of the night. They entered the house silently and walked down the stair in the hidden closet near the back of the house. All of the members of Kizoku were sitting at a long rectangular table discussing something. When Naruto and Sai walked in everyone slowly discontinued their talk and looked at those who crossed the threshold.

"Ohayo, okurete sumimasen." Sai replied to the groups glares as he and Naruto filled in two empty seats near the middle of the table.

Kinjo spoke, filling them in with the on goings. "We're going over our strategies for our next move, which is to attack Yamura Tohaku. He owns the village bank and a fair deal of buildings and stores. He would be a good target so we will be able to fund the rest of our projects."

"Yes I agree," Said an unknown member of Kizoku. "We would hold all of the village's money and therefore would control what the Daimyo can do. In theory, we would control the village. Once controlling the village we could move on to claiming the position of Sougenkage."

'_I see, so their end goal is to rule the Hidden Village of Grass and take the title of Sougenkage.'_ Naruto thought, as proceedings continued.

"I can see what you are thinking," Sai voiced unequivocally. "However, if you want to become the Sougenkage, that plan will not work."

At the statement every looked at the speaker including their leader who previously seemed barely attentive as if dozing off into sleep, although you wouldn't be able to tell either way because of his blood red mask.

"You first need to gain complete rule over this village. The Daimyo will not bend to your will for long. Already I hear, he has hired Konoha ninja to disband Kizoku. Our best option is to strike the head himself." Sai paused as the group sounded with low murmurs of 'I agree' or 'That won't work!' One member a few seats away commented, "The Daimyo has a son, if we kill Daisuke his son will claim the title."

"Well then, we will eliminate him as well."

The group was dead quiet. Naruto could have sworn he heard a man snoring three blocks away. Everyone looked amongst each other then at their leader.

"I do not think eliminating the Daimyo's son would be a good idea. One, he is very powerful and you would surely die. Two, if he were dead, who then would lead Kizoku?" His voice was somewhat humorous. If he were to remove his mask, you would be sure to find a smirk across his face.

Murmurs sounded throughout the crowd, as all but the high ranked members were shocked beyond all belief.

"You are Daisuke's son, Nobuyuki?" Sai asked, trying to act as surprised as he could. He had read in a book while studying the vast topic of emotions that when you are surprised your eyebrows shoot up to your hairline and your eyes bulge, in cases of complete shock and utter disbelief, you would slightly let your mouth hang open. If you were to ask a question, the pitch at the end of the phrase would raise ever so slightly. On often occasions, he had found this expression being used by Naruto. He had practiced with Naruto and Sakura before too, since he did not know what emotions were, or expressions either for that matter, his expression of surprise was conceivably that of a real emotion.

"Hai, I am the Daimyo's son, Nobuyuki, although I hold no endearment towards my father. I would as soon take his power as condemn him to death. Nonetheless, I do not want to be seen as some monster of a ruler who is willing to kill his own father. The village would hate me and raise flame against me. They would surely want to have a new ruler, possibly someone sane, at least more so than I am. That's a good plan minus a few minor details, but how would you have us take out the Daimyo, Sai-san?"

Naruto's blood boiled as Nobuyuki calmly spoke of killing his father with no regret, although his appearance stayed unruffled. _'That is it! At the first chance I get I'm going to wring his neck!!'_

"That is simple," Naruto countered in Sai's stead. His eyes had turned blood red with a black slit down the middle as a migraine began to form. He was mad, raged, so much so that Kyuubi had started to take over but Naruto managed to subdue Kyuubi and his anger so only his eyes took the form of Kyuubi's. Naruto stood and looked at Nobuyuki, light revealing his crimson eyes and a slashed hitai'ate. "We are rogue nin from the Village Hidden in the leaves. It just so happens that the ninja who have come to this village owe us their dues and as we thirst for revenge. We will take care of the Konoha ninja, capture them and torture them to our liking, gaining information needed. Then, we will use a henge jutsu and pose as the hired ninja who, as I have heard, are planning on attending a banquet at the Daimyo's house as thanks for their service. At the banquette, there will be many opportunities to assassinate the Daimyo discretely."

"Hmm, that plan may very well work, but you two are new to Kizoku. I'm not sure if we can fully trust you, especially since the hostage you gave us yesterday seems to have disappeared. What would you have me do about that?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

With Sakura and Kakashi…

"That's right…when Naruto losses consciousness or is weak on chakra, his clones disappear!! What are we going to do now, they will suspect us!"

"Sakura-chan, calm down. Although Naruto does not show it, he truly is a genius. He is unpredictable and can think quickly on the fly. I'm sure he'll pull it off somehow." Kakashi smile encouragingly while reading his favorite orange book, Icha Icha Paradise.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Nobuyuki-san, you will find it is not our way to go against those who we are allied with. I assume that it was those Konoha ninja. They had shown up when we were capturing Akita Satoshi and we had fought them also. Although we pitied them for being such weak ninja, we let them live. When we were nearing your headquarters, we felt a presence following us but dismissed it, thinking you knew that we were heading to Kizoku and sent spies out." Naruto continued to speak but sat down feeling a bit dizzy as his headache persisted. "They must have snuck in and retrieved Akita Satoshi. We found although their fighting skills are useless, their tracking and hiding skill are superior. Now, Nobuyuki-san, we will again prove ourselves to be worthy of your trust by killing Daisuke-sama, if you look closely, you will not be able to find any flaws."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Naruto-baka!! How dare you say we're weak!! And the only tracker on our team is Kakashi-sensei!!"

Inner Sakura flamed as Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan, quiet please, we do not want to draw attention to ourselves. Plus, Naruto can hear everything you're saying. If you yell too much you may get him distracted putting him and Sai in danger and ruining the mission." Kakashi flipped a page in his book and continued his wild journey through the wondrous world of porn.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hai, you will continue with the new plan. If I remember correctly, the Konoha ninja will be arriving at my house around seven in the evening, make sure you are disguised and there on time. Dismissed." Nobuyuki disappeared in a puff of smoke as the group started talking and retreated from the table.

Sai stood up and started towards the stairs as Kinjo made his way over to Sai through the crowds, "That is an amazing idea you had Sai, I'm sure it will work out well."

"Hai, arigato. We should be going now," Sai said, as he glanced over to Naruto seeing him sway as he stood up. "My companion needs his rest or he will not be well enough to precede tomorrow."

Naruto slowly made his way towards Sai, weaving in-between mingling groups of ninja while also trying to keep from falling down or running into people as he was seeing double.

"If you don't mind Sai-san, what is wrong with Naruto-san?"

"Hai, I do not mind. Naruto-kun possesses a 'greater power'. He gave away his well-being so he would be able to gain more power as to avenge his family. He succeeded, but now pays the price; that is why we had to leave yesterday and again today, why we must be going. We will see you later." Sai said as Naruto had finally reached Sai's side and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Edited

Thanks to my new Beta Reader Anieca Sophistica for beta reading this story!

**A/N:** in case you didn't know or couldn't figure it out, the Daimyo is Daisuke-sama and naruto and sai will be 'taking out' and 'pretending to be' two konoha ninja so that they can 'assasinate the daimyo. ANYWAYS for those of us who are quicker with our mind than others...points fingers...can you guess what will happen next?? probably, unless there is some kind of DRAMATIC IRONY!!

Sigh. I'm being really strange, oh well. I'm glad I actually got this out earlier than expected...I wrote like the whole think during Algebra today because that class is SOOOO ( times infinity) boring...I mean really, who wants to review homework (Yes, I actually do every bit of homework assigned to me) for an hour out of a 90 minute math session. I mean if your going to teach us math TEACH IT!

Whatever I'm sure you don't wanna hear me rant on and on about my day, instead ill tell you this: I'm awfully sad that I only have two reviews, so please comment! I will have the next chapter up within a week or less again depending on the quantity of homework laid upon my shoulders. Ja ne!

OK POP QUIZ!!:

What does this phrase mean, if you get it right, you earn a ... dunduduDAHH! ... cybercookie!! hooray!  
Toire wa doku desu ka?

Answer will be posted on next chapter!!


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Mission

**QUIZ ANSWER!:  
**if you couldn't guess the answer to 'Torei wa doku desu ka?' the answer is

Where is the toilet?

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hidden Mission**

At Kizoku Headquarters…

It was nearing dawn and the leaders of Kizoku had met up to finalize the strategies. All of the subordinate ninja had left to resume their normal day-time life as citizens.

"Hai, we will continue with the plan but we will watch the new ninja, Sai and Naruto closely. What are your opinions?" The masked leader, Nobuyuki questioned, carefully watching his captains.

"Nobuyuki-dono, I have retrieved some information that may be useful in analyzing them. I talked with Sai earlier and he said that tonight and the night before they left earlier than intended because of Naruto's 'condition'." Said Kinjo, one of Nobuyuki's higher ranked captains.

"What is this 'condition' he spoke of?"

"Sai told me that Naruto traded his physical health, and mental health I'm assuming, to gain some sort of 'greater power' as he put it. From what I've concluded, the 'power' possesses his body on occasions causing Naruto to get dizzy and possibly have headaches and eventually pass out. I'm not sure what triggers these occasions, but the way Sai talked about them they seem to occur often. During these times he is very vulnerable to being attacked, but I am sure he would be a feral opponent should we ever have to fight him."Kinjo paused to think about what had occurred earlier that night, "Yes, I would not want to face him. His eyes, they were not human, but that of a demon. When I looked into them I felt fear and dread like I've never felt before."

"Hmm, that very well may come in handy to know…I wonder if that is somehow related to the hostage's disappearance. I'm only thinking aloud, but what if the man they brought us wasn't the real Akito Satoshi? I've heard about this jutsu, a forbidden jutsu, were you can create real clones of yourself but when the user's chakra is low, the clone disappears. It would be very easy to use a henge jutsu to make the clone look like the real Akito Satoshi. That could be a possibility but it is very unlikely that he knows that technique."

"Interesting, did you by any chance catch a description or a name of that boy?" "I think you're on to something Nobuyuki-dono!" One of the lower ranked captains mentioned, "I overheard the ANBU leader talking about it with one of his officers while I was on duty a while back, they were talking about this rumor they had heard about this ninja from Konoha, no older than yourself, went on a mission to locate some s-class ninja called the Akutski. The boy somehow ran into two of their members and started fighting near a village. Several villagers saw the brawl and claimed that the young boy had produced clones of himself. They said that there could possibly be over 1000 clones all acting of their own accord!" The captain exclaimed, all the other ninja stared at the said captain listening intently to his words. "They said as the two black cloak members attacked and hit the clones they would vanish in a puff of smoke."

"No, I did not, but I did hear them say that after the two Akutski members beat all the cloned and had hit the real boy several times, the Konoha ninja grew fangs, claws, whiskers, and red eyes, and then beat up the Akutski members, who eventually retreated. And we all know that the Akutski group is very powerful."

"You said he had red eyes?" asked Kinjo.

"Hai, I only heard that his eyes were crimson red, and could strike fear in any mortal. Of course, what I heard is only a rumor that has been passed on from village to village. It could be an exaggeration."

"Possibly," said Nobuyuki, "but that is an awfully big coincidence that that Konoha ninja and Naruto both posses red eyes, and that Naruto could possibly have used that clone jutsu. I also find is convenient that the day the Konoha ninja arrive at the village, that night two ninja want to join our group. Anyways, we will watch them closely; I have a suspicion that they are closely related, if not the same people. Tomorrow we will continue as planned, but I want squad 4 to watch them closely. Squad 2, tomorrow during the banquette, you will pose as servers in case the need shall arise that we fight." Nobuyuki stood up before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

/Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, we are headed towards the inn. Make sure you're there before we get there so if someone if following us they won't associate you guys with us. Plus, Sakura, I think you need to take a look at Naruto, he's having headaches again and there's a problem with his eyes./ Sai said calmly as he and Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards their hotel.

/Right, I'll be there waiting for you./ Sakura replied via earpiece.

"Naruto, will you be able to hold out until we reach the inn?" Sai asked, a bit concerned, as he watched Naruto.

"Hehe…I can make it. Dattebayo!" Naruto replied trying his best to fake a smile and sound enthusiastic, although he failed miserably.

They reached their hotel room a few minutes later and, as promised, Sakura and Kakashi were already in the room waiting.

"Naruto, are you alright?" She asked as soon as she spotted him. "Come here, lay down on the bed and let me take a look." She ordered pulling at the boy's arm and gently helping him onto the bed.

"Naruto, what happened?" Kakashi asked as he watched Sakura fuss over said boy.

"I don't really know, as you heard, we talked to Nobuyuki and I guess what he said got me mad. That's when I got this intense headache and I felt Kyuubi's power seeping through the seal, but I calmed myself down and most of it went back. But my head still hurts and my eyes won't go back to normal, they're stuck as the Kyuubi's eyes."

"Hmm, then what we talked about earlier it true. Kyuubi is breaking the seal."

Both Sakura and Sai looked at Kakashi, their eyes demanding an answer. But Kakashi resisted stating, "This is between Naruto and myself, I will not tell you until it is absolutely necessary, although I'm pretty sure you won't have to wait too long."

They kept staring for a moment but deemed that an acceptably answer and Sakura went back to tending to Naruto. "I don't think I can change back your eyes but I can ease the pain in your head. It will make you go to sleep but when you wake up there should be no trace of pain whatsoever in your head. Now, lay back and relax, this won't hurt a bit." She reassured.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

That night again, Kakashi stayed in Naruto's room while he slept. Aware that Kyuubi could take control any moment even though Sakura had guaranteed that even Kyuubi could not wake up with the jutsu she used on Naruto. He sat there examining their predicament; how could they stop Kyuubi from breaking the seal and taking over Naruto's body? Another thing, how were they going to continue with the mission when Kyuubi could come out at any time if Naruto's anger flared? He sat in the plain wooden chair for several hours before he thought of something that could possibly work. He smiled and let himself doze off until Sai came in to relieve Kakashi of his watch duty.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Team Kakashi split into two groups, each would have their own mission to complete. They had already informed Daisuke-sama of their plans so he would be on guard and would possibly be of some help. One group would go to the banquette and meet Daisuke-sama and Nobuyuki, this group was named Team 1. They were supposed to act casually and snuff out any spies or undercover Kizoku members and confirm Nobuyuki's presence as soon as possible so that the second group, Team 2, would be able to start their part of the undertaking. They would sneak in and then attack Nobuyuki by surprise then round up all the subordinate members along with the first group. They would then proceed to interrogation of all the captured members to find out any other members and allies of the group. Only then would their mission be complete and Team Kakashi could return home before the Demon Fox came out and chaos ensued Kyuubi's wake. They hoped that the plan would succeed, for Team Kakashi could think of no other plan.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Team 1 walked casually to the Daimyo's house, and arrived to his doorstep at exactly one minute past the hour. The Daimyo greeted them kindly and led them to the living room where they all sat down to chat. After a few minutes of small talk, the Daimyo's son knocked politely on the door then walked in and seated himself. "Ah yes, I don't believe you have met my son yet, this in Nobuyuki." Daisuke said motioning toward his only son.

"Hai, it is a pleasure to meet the ninja who are helping my father's village." Nobuyuki said charmingly smiling to the guests, he also gave a court nod and a slight signal confirming that it was indeed Naruto and Sai.

"Hajimemoshite." Team 1 said almost simultaneously and Kakashi continued the conversation, "We are happy to help your father and his village. But we are also here for you, as you will one day take you fathers place, I'm sure you will be a good leader."

/Confirmed./ Team 2 said softly into the earpiece, / We're heading out now. /

They continued talking for nearly an hour about various and random things. The weather that was perfect for farming, training, the upcoming Jonnin exams, and various other topics until a servant entered the room and announced that supper was ready. The sun had begun to set as Team 1, Daisuke-sama and his wife, and Nobuyuki dug in to the delectable feast of a meal.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Two figures dresses in black walked through the darkest allies of the village, black hooded capes shielding their faces from the sun's rays and passerby's views. They were on a mission. A mission that was very important. A mission that could turn bad at any moment due to the Kyuubi that was beginning to slip through the seal and completely posses Naruto. The two cloaked figures pushed that thought out of their mind, there was only the mission, only the success of the mission, only the capture or death of the Daimyo's son, Nobuyuki. They continued to walk, in silence, to the center of the town were the Daimyo lived, where the mission would end. It would be dark by the time they reached the house and attacked Nobuyuki. They picked up their pace so that they would have enough time to get into position before they met.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Arigatou, the meal was superb." Kakashi said after they had all finished. Naruto nodded his head lazily, rubbing his enlarged stomach that could not possibly hold another bite of food. Sai nodded his thanks and Sakura voiced her thanks as well.

Daisuke smiled, "Yes I thought the meal was good as well, I have hired a great team of cooks it seems."

The group continued to talk as Nobuyuki silently slipped away unnoticed by his parents. Of course Team Kakashi noticed him trying to leave, and spoke to him, ruining his escape. Sai was the one to speak, "Sumimasen Nobuyuki-kun, why are you leaving so soon?"

Nobuyuki spun around and stared at Sai, "Ah, I was going to go train. As you know the Jonnin exams are coming up soon and I cannot waste several more hours talking when I could be training. So, if you will excuse me, I will be on my way."

Naruto jumped up to his feet and walked over to Nobuyuki, "I'll come too, I need to brush up on some of my skills, plus I want to see how strong a Daimyo's son is." Naruto smiled big as Nobuyuki sighed and agreed, leading Naruto to the back yard where the families training ground was. "Wow, this is reallly cool! You have your own training grounds right at home!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to go throw some shruiken, you can do whatever you want just don't get in my way." Nobuyuki waked over to one of the training dummies and started throwing shruiken, as Naruto walked over to a different training dummy and began throwing shruiken also.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The two cloaked figures sat quietly high up in a tree in the Daimyo's training ground, watching two figures throw shruikens at practice dummies. /Kakashi, we have sight of Nobuyuki. We are starting attack./ Sai spoke through the earpiece to Team 1 while Naruto watched every movement of Nobuyuki, his vision enhanced by Kyuubi's eyes. "Ok," Sai whispered, "Let's go. Remember, we are to capture him unharmed if at all possible, but if he resists, then we are to use any means available."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's just get started so I can beat some sense into this idiot."

* * *

Edited

Thanks to my new Beta Reader Anieca Sophistica for beta reading this story!

**A/N:**OK, I'm sorry this took so long. I uploaded it and had to finish typing it on the Internet (if you have no idea why I had to do this, read the bold message on my home page). Anyways, I may have to do this again. I'll just upload some totally random file, delete all the words, and then start typing my story again. I hope that it won't be too hard. Make sure to reply or my spirits will be crushed and I may think of myself as a failure, at least say hi.

Good news for all readers: I'm no longer allowed to kill my brain cells by watching anime every spare second I have. Only 2 hours a day for me, so ill have lots of spare time to write! Yeah for you! - but I'm gonna be real sad... maybe ill actually get this story finished! Ja ne!

**POP QUIZ!!:**

O genki desu ka? Hai, genki desu.

Again, free cookie will be rewarded,! This one's pretty common and you should be able to figure it out, Lov yas!


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

**ANSWER TO QUIZ!  
**How are you? Yes, I am fine.

Congratulations to Mrs-N-Uzumaki for answering correctly!

Okay, i feel horrible 'cause i made yall wait so long and then i come up with this scrawny little chapter. im soooo sorry! but i had a writers block and when i finally came up with an idea, i felt like i should just end the chapter here. so as punishment for me, im going to stay up and continue writing at least half of another chapter. i hope you LOVE it! smiles just so you know, today is Mother's DAY! you shouldn't be on fanfiction today, but rather spending time with your mothers!!

Oh! and i decided to start putting a review of the previous chapter up on the new one so youll remember what happened in the last chapter since i seem to not post chapters very quikly. Anyways: enjoy the story!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Review: Chapter 7**

The two cloaked figures sat quietly high up in a tree in the Daimyo's training ground, watching two figures throw shruikens at practice dummies. /Kakashi we have sight of Nobuyuki. We are starting attack./ Sai spoke through the earpiece to Team 1 while Naruto watched every movement of Nobuyuki, his vision enhanced by Kyuubi's eyes. "Ok," Sai whispered, "let's go. Remember, we are to capture him unharmed if at all possible, but if he resists, then we are to use any means available."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's just get started so i can beat some sense into this idiot."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 8: Confrontation**

"So, your going to be taking the Jounnin exams soon? I'm taking the Chunnin exams pretty soon." Naruto said as he hit the dummy dead on for the third time in a row.

"Why is a guy your age still a Gennin? Shows what a sorry ninja you are." Nobuyuki plainly and mockingly stated.

"Hn, just wait, I'll become the greatest ninja in Konoha and protect the whole village as the Hokage!"

Nobuyuki continued to throw his kunai, ignoring Naruto's comments. "Why are you here?" He asked not once taking his eyes from the training dummy.

No reply.

"Hey, I said 'Why are you here?' Why did you insist on coming out to train with me, I don't believe that it's just to 'brush up on your skills.'"

Silence.

"Naruto?" Nobuyuki turned around to an empty yard, kuinai in hand; Naruto was no longer there. "Hn, he was annoying anyway." Nobuyuki slowly turned back around towards his training dummy.

"You really think I'm that annoying? I'd rather think of myself as energetic." A black cloaked figure said, lounging against Nobuyuki's training dummy, another cloaked figure stood next to him.

Nobuyuki gripped his kunai tighter and scowled, "Who are you?" He demanded, voice flat and calm yet powerful.

"What, you forgot me already?" Naruto stood up and took a step toward Nobuyuki, slowly pulling down his hood. His blood red demon eyes glowed eerily in the sparsely lit night.

"N-naruto?" Nobuyiki asked. His calm demeanor began to fade and curiosity and surprise surface his face. "What are you doing? You were just over here-"

"No. That wasn't me, at least not the real me. That was my bushin."

"Kage bushin no jutsu..." Nobuyuki mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, so you've heard of it? Good, that saves me the time explaining. Anyways, you need to come with us; if you resist we will take you by force."

Nobuyuki laughed, "Why would I come with you? I know who you are, I know what you've been doing. My father asked Konoha to eliminate me before I eliminated him. So you guys joined our group and tried to infiltrate from the inside, ne? I know what's going on, this is my father's is doing; that trashy father of mine just wants me gone and out of his way so I don't kill him and take his place." Nobuyuki scoffed. He threw his kunai; it flew barely a hairsbreadth away from grazing Naaruto's face and hit the dummy dead center. He retrieved another kunai from his pouch and threw it with pinpoint accuracy towards the dummy. The kunai didn't get the chance to hit the dummy though as Naruto statched it from the air and twirled it on his index finger; the thickness and heaviness of the atmosphere around the three increased.

"Urasai." His aim true, Naruto threw the Kunai back towards Nobuyuki in the blink of an eye. It flew past Nobuyuki and he brought his hand up to his face and touched the blood on his cheek, the remnants of the kunai opening his skin. "URASAI!" Naruto shouted again, "You have no idea why your father called us, why we're here in the first place. Your father doesn't want to kill you, he just wants you to stop being the leader of Kizoku and stop killing people! He doesn't want you to get too involved and wind up getting hurt!" He continued, still shouting. Naruto then dropped down to his knees clutching his smarting head. "Ahhh, no not now!" Naruto's nail grew longer into pointy sharp claws, his teeth grew into large canines, and his whiskers grew thick and dark.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sai asked slightly worried and walking over to him.

'Y-yeah...more of Kyuubi's chakra leaked out."

/Naruto are you ok?/ Kakashi asked, hearing the conversation over the earpiece.

/Don't push yourself too hard./ Sakura also commented, truly worried.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, I can take care of him on my own." Sai suggested.

"Hn, I still got to teach this guy a lesson, I'm not leaving yet." Naruto stuggled to his feet, "I will ask once more, surrender now or we will fight you."

Nobuyuki smirked, "Is that so? You'll have quite a hard time though, since I have two squad of back-up nearby."

"You mean those guys?" Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, and Sakura stepped out of the shadows of the house behind Nobuyuki, pointing to a group of men in aprons tied up by ropes and a smaller group of men in black also tied up.

Nobuyuki spun around, "W-what? How?"

Kakashi pulled out his Icha-IchaParadise book and began reading. He shrugged, "We knew you had to have spies in your own home watching the Daimyo; it's easy to figure out which ones they are by simply observing their actions."

"It's your decision; come with us, or ... come with us -- only you wont be conscious." Sai shrugged holding his hands out like a scale weighing Nobyuki's options. Nobuyuki stared at Sai then at Naruto, watching them act calmly as if nothing were amiss.

"Naruto," Kakashi commented, "you can release your bushin now, they're no longer needed."

"Hai." Naruto clapped his hands together and the bushin of Naruto and Sai that were next to Kakashi poofed out of existance.

"Nobuyuki, what is your answer? Will you come with us without a fight, or will we have to take you forcefully with a very slim chance for you to ever receive your father's position when the time comes." Sakura said after she had finished tending to the wounds of the few that had been injured while captured.

"HA...ha ha ha ha ha!" Nobuyuki laughed hauntingly in the silent moonlight, "Like I care if I take over my father's role as Daimyo! I told you, I don't care what happens to that old bastard or to this freakin' village! All I want is to be at the top, to be the most powerful ninja in all five hidden villages! Go ahead, fight me if you can!"

Naruto stared at Nobuyuki, hate eminating from his body, deep, blood-thirsty eyes locked on Nobuyiki's form, head pounding from the pressure of Kyuubi. "I said, urasai." He said quietly, deadly, manacingly. The intensity of the atmosphere shot up as Naruto fell to his knees again, clutching his beating head. He began to get dizzy and his vision began to blur The last thing he saw was Kakashi concentrating on him, instead of his book, with a look of realization on his face, Sakura and Sai running towards him, shouting mumbled words, and Nobuyuki who looked both surprised and a little worried at Naruto's pain.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

hey, so how did you like it? i'd sure like to know what you thought about it, sooo, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!

**Japanese Language Quiz!  
**Domo arigato gozaimasu!

reward for answer!


	9. Chapter 9: A Feirce Battle Begins

**Quiz Answer: Domo arigato gozaimasu!  
**Thank you very much!

**A/N:**tonight i was really bored so i thought i would read over the part of chapter 9 i had already written and an idea came to me and i just kept on writing and writing. i hope you like it, it was all kinda rushed since my mind was working faster than my fingers could formulate sentences. anyways, please comment so i will be inspired when i resume typing in a few days. Also, i just made an account on fictionpress and am probably posting a story on there tomorrow so you can read that too, i have the same pen name so you can just search that or click the homepage link on my profile to go to my fictionpress profile. that's all for today, enjoy!

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Review: Chapter 8**

Naruto stared at Nobuyuki, hate emanating from his body, deep, blood-thirsty eyes locked on Nobuyiki's form, head pounding from the pressure of Kyuubi. "I said, urasai." He said quietly, deadly, menacingly. The intensity of the atmosphere shot up as Naruto fell to his knees again, clutching his beating head. He began to get dizzy and his vision began to blur. The last thing he saw was Kakashi concentrating on him, instead of his book, with a look of realization on his face, Sakura and Sai running towards him, shouting mumbled words, and Nobuyuki who looked both surprised and a little worried at Naruto's pain.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Chapter 9: A Feirce Battle Begins**

When naruto finally came to, he was in complete and total darkness. He couldn't make out the faintest light or see the slightest shadow. The wind was still, like the stillness after a strong thunder storm. His head still hurt, worse than before, he clawed at it, scratched at it, willing it to stop; it did not. His head felt as if it were going to explode, and, as if to make makers worse, his naval was starting to burn and itch unimaginably. He felt as if right at that moment Kami was sending all the world's pain directly to him. He couldn't stand it, he screamed for help, but no one replied. He cried, but the pain did not subside. By now he could barely feel the pain in his head, in fact, he could barely feel his body at all. The numbing, burning pain on his stomach made his whole body go limp and unmovable as if each limb was being weighed down by weights. Breathing was hard and came in short bursts. He reached for his shirt to see what was paining him and found that Yamato's seal was glowing a bright crimson color and was growing brighter and brighter. _'Kyuubi?' _he thought.

**"You're pretty quick on your feet, aren't you kit." **Kyuubi's voice resounded off the darkness, coming from nowhere in particular.**  
**

"Kyuubi, is...that you?...Where am I?" Naruto spoke aloud this time, voice scratchy and wispy.

**"Were are you? Well, this is inside the little metal box you locked me up in a year ago."**

Yamato's seal grew brighter and illuminated a small area around Naruto as a hot wind swirled around him and he saw a dark shadow in the distance. A shadow that was darker than the darkness surrounding him, a shadow that was steadily growing bigger and closer as the burning wind grew stronger and faster as well. "Why am I here,and...why is the seal burning and glowing?"

**"Gaki, I've explained this to you before;"**Kyuubi sighed at having to repeat himself, **"I've told you that I would be getting out soon, that I would be free from this stupid cage and that no one will get in our way again. That's whats happening and that's why you're here. it won't take long now, I've almost completely destroyed the seal."**

Naruto's eyes grew wide in realization as the dark shadow stood next to him and materialized as Kyuubi, with a foxy grin and a murderous face. Only one thought passed through Naruto's mind, _'No...'_

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

"Naruto, Naruto are you alright?" Sakura yelled as she ran to Naruto who was quickly becoming unconscious.

Sai had reached Naruto first and had laid the boy down flat on his back.

Kakashi watched in disbelief as he watched Sakura go over Naruto's body with basic medical procedures. _'So, it's finally happened; Kyuubi has awakened again and is trying to get out.'_

"Wha-What's happening to Naruto?" Nobuyuki questioned with a slightly shaky voice, for a moment it seemed he had forgotten about the argument that had taken place only a few moments previous.

"Kakashi-sensei, there is something wrong with Naruto, but I can't figure out what it is. His body is unresponsive, like its in a coma, and he's starting to get a fever and a cold sweat. In addition, his chakra system is erratic and much of his chakra is being sent to his brain."

"Hai. There is nothing we can do to help him, he must save himself, and save us all." Kakashi was silent as the group's questioning stares bore down on him, urging him to explain further. "Nobuyiki-san, get some cool water and a cloth to help cool his fever, Sakura, give Naruto some pain medication, and Sai, please take the gags off the ninja that are tied up over there since we will most likely be here a while." The trio nodded and did as they were told, when they had finished their respective jobs, and everyone sat down around Naruto while Kakashi explained. "First of all, since only Sakura knows, Naruto is the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Many of the tied up ninja gasped and low mummers broke out among themselves. Sai, was nearly emotionless, he had hear rumors on the Nine-Tails through ROOT, and Nobuyuki was only slightly surprised as he and his comrades had guessed as much.

Kakashi continued slowly, "A little over a year ago, after the three of you and Yamato had fought Orochimaru, where Naruto unleashed four of Kyuubi's tails, and after you had met up with Sauske," he paused, "Naruto asked me while training if I could completely seal away Kyuubi's chakra. He knew the risks involved; he knew that he would have to relearn how to manipulate chakra and that he would never be able to fully control his chakra once he got the seal. He knew that it would be extremely painful and would threaten his very life, yet he didn't care." Kakashi again paused, staring off into the dark, starlit sky, remembering when Naruto had asked him, remembering the young boy who was scared, but tried not to show it. The blond boy who, although it would br painful, would persevere due to his Will of Fire and determination to protect his few precious people.

The group was quiet. Sakura and Sai just stared at the ground, thinking, they could almost guess and understand why Naruto had asked for the seal, while Nobuyuki continued to stare at Kakashi, confusion painted over his face.

"Isn't the Nine Tails already sealed inside him? If so, why would he go through the trouble and pain of resealing it?"

"You don't understand..." Sakura almost whispered, "Naruto, he's not like other people. All his life he's had to stick up for himself. Because he was the jailer for Kyuubi, the villagers hated him, they shunned him and cursed him. He's had a hard life. Until he was put on Team 7, he had no friends. He tried really hard to be my friend and...Sasuke's,...at first, we were really mean to him. Our parents had taught us to stay away from him, he was 'the demon', 'the town prankster,' and, even though we didn't treat him right, he risked his life for us multiple times. Eventually we became close friends, Sasuke was even like a brother to Naruto; we were his precious people." She paused and looked up from the ground at Nobuyuki, trying to read his expression to see if he understood. "To Naruto, his precious people, his bonds, are the most important and valuable thing he has, even more than his own life. For them he would do anything even endure a thousand years of pain or suffer death multiple times."

"But why? If he already has the seal, why did he need to get another one, and that doesn't explain why he's in this state." Nobuyuki continued, still addled.

"The original seal that the Fourth used to seal Naruto is weakening, before long it will no longer be able to contain Kyuubi's chakra unless Naruto can absorb it. If he absorbs it, he will become a demon himself, but if he doesn't, Kyuubi will be released and bring terror to the five hidden ninja villages and all the villages in between. We placed this seal on him to prolong that descition and even possibly fix it, although, there was a large chance that Kyuubi would be able to break this seal also. If he does, Naruto's body will not be able to handle the sudden, large amount of demonic chakra. Tonight, Kyuubi may very well be released, its all up to Naruto and how much he wants to continue living to protect his friends."

A look of realization and shock crossed everyones face. They finally understood the danger they were in and the gravity of their situation. No one spoke, they were still contemplating what they had just heard and what their next action would be.

"Is that the reason Naruto was having those dreams, and why his eyes changed and he kept passing out?" Sai asked, double-checking his conclution.

Kakashi nodded. "For now, the fighting will stop, and the mission will be put on hold. We will all stay here and fight Kyuubi if he emerges or wait until Naruto wakes up. For now we are all comerades, it will take all of us to slow Kyuubi down until more backup arrives. Nobuyuki, get you father and have him gather all his the ninja in this village and stand ready within a five kilometer radius around your house. If Kyuubi does awaken we will call for more from Konoha and the nearby hidden villages. Do you understand?" Nobuyuki nodded and left as he was told, while Kakashi walked over to the tied up ninja and began undoing the knots, "We will need your help too if Kyuubi breaks free." He said matter-of-factly. Sai came over to help Kakashi untie the ninja while Sakura stayed by Naruto's side, watching him, and praying for him.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Naruto's body writhed in pain as Yamato's seal continued to glow and burn his skin. _'No, no, no, no, I cannot let this happen! I cannot...let Kyuubi be released, I just can't!'_Naruto thought to himself, while gasping for breath as more pain filled up his body. Kyuubi's wild grin grew bigger as he thought about finally, finally getting free. He stretched one of his long, furry, red arms towards Naruto and gently touched the glowing seal. A new pain engulfed Naruto and he screamed, cried out, for Kyuubi to stop. Kyuubi began to laugh maniacally while his chakra formed a coat around his body and began to travel down his arm into Naruto's naval, forcing Naruto's own chakra out.

He didn't know if he could stand it, this intense pain that was consuming him. He was on the verge of unconsciousness, barely keeping his eyes open. His body was becoming weaker and weaker, it was hard to move his limbs, hard to suck air in and force it back out, it was hard to make his heart continue it's rhythmic beating which kept him alive. It continued, the pain, he could no longer distunguish himself from the darkness around him. His mind hovered in a place outside his body, like the last few moments before you die, you are neither dead nor alive.He questioned himself, _'Am I really me or am I merely the darkness in this cage?'_He watched from an outside perspective as Kyuubi pushed the remains of his chakra in to the blond boys body and the fox disappeared.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Sakura sat at Naruto's side, watching his vulnerable body, wishing there was some way she could help. It had been at least two hours since Kakashi had fully explained their situation and Sakura had not left her spot by Naruto's side once. She was waiting, waiting for the real Naruto to wake up and hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright from now on, that she had nothing to worry about because he had taken care of everything. That's what she wanted to happen, although as a ninja she had prepared herself for the worst, that she would have to fight Kyuubi and in turn, Naruto. She picked up the dry, warm cloth off of Naruto's forehead and dipped it in the water, then replaced it on is forehead. That's all she could do for him besides wait and hope for the best.

Kakashi and Sai had kept themselves busy during this time each pursuing their perspective interests. Kakashi had pulled out his favorite porn book and Sai and come up with his ink and drawing pad. They had not said much at all, each involed in their thoughts, maybe even to the point that they were thinking rather than concentration on painting or reading.

Nobuyuki had come back sfter explaining the situation to his father who then relayed Kakashi's orders to all his available ninja. Nobuyuki had come back and was now talking silently with his comrades and friends, who had been tied up, still trying to grasp what was happening around them and trying to figure out their next move. Of course, Kakashi and Sai kept and an open ear to make sure the group would not attack or run away.

" N- Naruto...?" Sakura whispered, in disbelief and denial. She shook her head back and forth while standing and backing up towards her teammates. "Naruto, please...no."

Kakashi, Sai, Nobuyiki, and the others all looked up, wondering what was happening. Kakashi spoke calmly and with urgency and he put Icha Icha Paradise away, "Sai, send a messenger hawk to Konoha; we need backup."

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**A/N:** Dun, dun duh!! what will happen next? i don't know!! well, actually i do, but you wont unless you COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!! also if you find any grammatical or spelling errors, please tell so i can fix them. i only did a quick spell check since i need to get to bed and am i a hurry to post this before my mother comes upstairs and nags me to death. so if you find something wrong with the chapter please, do tell!also, about Nobuyuki's behavior with infirming his dad and just being clam and chillin' with his tied up buddies, since he's learned of the threat of kyuubi he's kinda forgoten/put their previous fight and grudges on hold in an effort to make it pst this hardship - you may think its kinda lame and unnecessary, but whatever, he's my character and + he has to be good at teamwork to become a jounin!

**Japanese Language Quiz!**

Choto matte kudasai!


	10. Chapter 10: Backup

**Japanese Quiz Answeres: Choto matte kudasai!**  
Wait a moment!

* * *

**Review: Chapter 9**

" N- Naruto...?" Sakura whispered, in disbelief and denial. She shook her head back and forth while standing and backing up towards her teammates. "Naruto, please...no."

Kakashi, Sai, Nobuyiki, and the others all looked up, wondering what was happening. Kakashi spoke calmly and with urgency and he put Icha Icha Paradise away, "Sai, send a messenger hawk to Konoha; we need backup."

* * *

**Chapter 10: Backup**

Kakashi watched in disbelief as he saw Sai run to send the messenger hawk to Konoha and as Sakura steadily backed away from Naruto's body. He watched with a feeling of hopelessness that he had failed as a sensei and leader to protect his team. Memories flashed through his mind of all the times he'd failed his team, how Obito had been killed on account of his poor leadership, how Sasuke had run away from Konoha as an avenger seeking greater power, and how he had failed to keep Naruto from Kyuubi's suspended release. While engrossed in his thoughts, he slowly pulled out three kunai and lifted his hitai-ate as he watched Naruto's possessed form begin to stand up.

Naruto's body had been laying on the ground, sweating profusely when Kyuubi's red chakra started to seep out of it's seal. Naruto lifted himself to his knees, then to his feet, eyes closed, body teetering dangerously on his wobbly feet. The red demonic chakra began to envelope his body, starting from his naval and reaching out to each limb. His ears grew into that of a fox's, his teeth into carnivorous canniness that would put any vampire's to shame, his whiskers became deep and dark, and his nails grew into dangerously sharp claws. Once the chakra had covered the blond boys body, nine, exhilarated, whipping tails began to form as the charkra turned a darker color of red steadily until it looked nearly black. Naruto lowered to the ground, now standing on all fours. He stood there for some time, seemingly doing nothing, while Naruto's body adjusted to the demonic pressure closing in.

"Nobuyiki, get ready to fight with all you've got, be prepared for anything." Kakashi said, now out of his daze and fully focused on Kyuubi.

"I-is that the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Nobuyuki asked, fear evident in his manner, although Kakashi couldn't see him, "How are we supposed to kill a demon that killed the Fourth Hokage and harnesses so much power?" Nobuyuki drew his kunai and stepped up beside Kakashi.

Sai had returned now and was comforting Sakura while also trying to prepare for the oncoming battle. He stepped forward and joined Kakashi and Nobuyuki, "We are not trying to kill Kyuubi, Nobuyuki-san, but merely restrain him and seal him. If at all possible we will try to save Naruto with minimum injuries, and keep the Kyuubi from being released as well, if that is feasible." Sai continued preparing by pulling out his sketch pad and paint brush whilst Nobuyuki looked to Kakashi for conformation, not believing that they would attempt such an impossible task. Kakashi's response was merely a solemn nod. The three looked on, backed by Nobyuki's two former undercover teams, and the few nin of the village. They would have to fight with the few numbers they had until more ninja from Konoha arrived. It would be a long endeavor, for it would take Konoha ninja a whole day at a breakneck pace, but, on the other hand if the backup nin pressed themselved too hard, they would be in no condition to fight, although Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Nobuyuki and, most likely, the whole village they were in, would be wiped from the face of the earth by that time and Kyuubi would have gone off to sweep away some other village. Either way they were in a predicament that had no right or best solution, nonetheless, they would try their hardest for the sake of the village, and for the sake of Naruto, or they would die trying.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**"**Mendokusai." An extremely bored chunnin said while leaning against the wall inside of the Message Tower in Konoha. Nara Shikimaru had been assigned to fill in that day for a sick ninja who had caught the flue or some virus of the sort. All other Junnin and Chunnins had been assigned a mission already and Genin were not to be trusted if an urgent message arrived, so, the Nara boy was the only alternative. This is why Shikimaru was currently waiting, bored, in the Messenger Tower, following the patterned grain in the wood of the floor with his eyes, while he waited for messenger bird to arrive and then report to the Hokage. A loud crash of thunder woke him from his daydreams and boredom. He looked outside, the sky had grown dark; huge black-grey clouds were forming and heading towards the humble village of Konoha. He sighed heavily before lazily walking over to the windows and closing the shutters one by one as to keep the foreboding rain from coming in. As he was closing the last shutter, he heard a bird call out, and saw a hawk carrying a message heading towards him. He waited and held out his arm for the bird to perch on, before closing the window and retrieving the message. He opened and read the letter, it was short and concise, but what it said shocked and somewhat scared him. He rushed out the door to the Hokage's office, scaring the birds in his uncommon dash out the door.

"Hokage-sama!" Shikimaru burst through Tsunade's office door without knocking, "There is an urgent message from Team Kakashi, near the Hidden Village of Grass!" The Nara boy paused waiting for and 'ok' to continue.

Tsunade, waking from her liqueur effectuated sleep, straitened herself in her chair and plastered on a look of concentration on her face while resting her head on her intertwined fingers. "Hai, what is the message?" She said in all seriousness.

"Something bad has happened to Naruto," he paused trying to phrase what he would say next in his head, while Tsunade sat up straiter, now completely focused on the message. She would admit that she was always worried about Naruto, who seem like her little brother, more so than any other ninja in the village, and would be torn if anything ever happened to him. She waited for the Chunnin to continue, getting frustrated at waiting. "He...well, Naruto is in trouble, along with the entire village he's in and all the villages surrounding the one he's in; the Kyuubi has been released." He said, finally getting strain down to the point, he was never one to beat around the bush.

Tsunade rose to her feet swiftly, eyes wide. "W-what?!"

Shikimaru just nodded, letting the information sink in. "Kakashi has ordered the ninja in that village to surround Naruto and hopefully hold off Kyuubi until Konoha sends backup, but they wont last for long, there aren't that many ninja in the village. We should send backup as soon as possible, it will be at least a day before they even arrive at that village." Shikararu reported, also adding in his own opinion.

"Right. Gather all the Jonnin and Chunnin that are currently in the village and the ones that are on missions nearby, I will send a message to Sand asking for help and for them to send ninja as quickly as possible. Nara, you will be the mission leader since you know the most about the situation and I will send for Yamato also; he's on a mission in another village, but when he meets your team and Kakashi's team, the three of you will be co-leaders, he can take half of your group off your hands." Shikimaru nodded and then ran out of the Hokage's office to round up all the ninja he could while Tsudane fell into her chair. _'Naruto, don't give up...protect your precious people.'_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stood up, alhtough the darkness surrounding him hindered his sight. He looked around for something he could identify or make out in the pitch-black, and could barely make out tall, steel jail bars. he realizing, that it was the light from outside Kyuubi's cage, and he was inside of Kyuubi's cage.At that moment he knew something was wrong, he had never been inside Kyuubi's cage before and Kyuubi was no were to be found. _'Kyuubi!'_ He shouted, his voice echoing off the blackness areound him. He looked down and examined his body, he noticed a chain around his ankles, and suddenenly remembered what had just transpired like a block of ice hitting him square in the face. _'What happened, he just disapeared!'_ He lifted up his shirt and stared at his stomach, both the Shiki Fujin and Yamato's seal had disapeared, which ment that Kyuubi had been released. _'Oh no...'_ Naruto thought to himself feeling defeated and guilty. _'Everyone will be killed by Kyuubi because I couldn't contain him.' _He let himself fall to his knees on the ground; as he sat there, blaming himself, he felt Kyuubi's conscience pushing agianst his own. In a part of his mind he could see, hear, smell, and feel what Kyuubi did. He watched from Kyuubi's perspective as Kakshi, Sai, Nobuyuki, and Nobuyuki's men drew there kunai in anticipation and as Kyuubi began his attack on his friends and precious people. _'Everyone, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Nobyuki, and the people in this village will be killed. Unless...' _Naruto sat up straight and focused his whole energy an being on Kyuubi's conscience. If he was able to sence what Kyuubi senced, then what was stopping him from controllikng Kyuubi's actions. It had happened before at the Heaven and Earth bridge where he had no control over his own body, but instead Kyuubi did, so what what stopping him from doing it now. Either way, he would try, if only to protect his precious people.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Team Kakashi and nobyuki stood idle, watching Naruto from afar. The aura around him was growing darker, wilder, and more sinister with each passing minute; Kyuubi's chakra began to take a bigger, more powerful form, reaching and tall as the surrounding buildings when standing on all fours. The clouds had grown dark, and a fierce wind had picked up; thunder and lightening threatened to come thier way. Kyuubi's eyes opened and Team Kakashi and Nobyuki felt a heavy pressure push down on their shoulders, the weight of Kyuubi's immense killer intent. No lower ranking ninja would have been able to stand up against Kyuubi's killer intent, and the majority of Nobuyuki's back-up squads were just that, low ranking ninja. They fell to the ground, some unconscience, some just unable to move.

Nobuyuki gulped, he wouldn't admit it, but he was scared to death of Kyuubi. An intense fear that he had never felt before washed over him. His hands began to tremble as he stared at the Nine Tails, unable to look away.

Kakashi scanned his group, checking to make sure they were alright. He noticed Nobuyuki, transfixed on Kyuubi and trembling in fear. "Nobuyuki," he said, " we will fight first, you wait here and be our back-up. We can rotate one person out continuously until Konoha ninja arrive." Nobuyuki nodded, grsteful that he wouldn't have to fight for a while. "Sakura, Sai --" Kakashi was cut off by Kyuubi's roar; loud and defening. It made the ground shake and the ninja's ears ring. Birds flew from their perches in the trees and dogs atarted barking all around the village.Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and Nobuyuki all covered their ears, although it didn't help much.

Kyuubi bared his teeth in a demonic grin; finally he was free, he could kill anyone he wanted and, he wanted to kill the ninja right in front of him. They were Naruto's precious people, the people Naruto would risk his life for and the people Naruto cared the most for. He would definatly squash them, give them a most painful death, all while Naruto was watching from inside his conscience and could do nothing about it. He crouched low against the ground, preparing to attack, before lunging towards the ninja.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"He's comming." Sai stated after they could rightly hear again. "We should make a plan. He will probably run towards us, and then we should scatter and hide, then whoever is behind him will attack and hide again, that way he won't know where we are and can't attack us." Every one looked at Sai as he statted the plan.

"Ok, thats the best we've got. Until I can think of a plan, we'll do as Sai suggested; if you see and opening, attack, and stay hidden as much as possible. Now, don't hide until Kyuubi is right about to attack." Kakashi said, looking each ninja in the eye, he needed their complete cooperation and understanding to make it through the night.

They waited a few minutes before they saw Kyuubi crouch down and lunge; they scattered.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A group of ninja gathered outside of Konoha's gate, waiting axiously and impatiently, and talking among themselves. Most of the ninja assembled, he didn't know very much about. Of course he had seen all of them around the village, talked to most of them some time or another, and been on missions with a few others. Barely any of the Rookie Nine were present, only himself, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino, in addition to Neji and Tenten. Hinita, Lee, and Ino were on a mission with Gai-sensei quite a ways away and couldn't make it in time to be part of this mission, and of course, Naruto and Sakura were not there for obvious reasons. Shikimaru had just rounded up all the ninja he could and was about to brief them. "Quiet." Shikimaru shouted so that everyone would hear. The group stopped talking and shuffling and focused on the Nara boy. "I have called you here, because you all are needed for an A-class or even S-class mission. We don't have much time, so I will sum up this briefing and get strait to the point. All of you have heard of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and know that Naruto is the Jailer for the Nine Tails. An hour ago, we recieved an urgent message from Team Kakashi; Kyuubi has been released." Low mummers sounded throught the crowd. "Quiet!" Shikimaru yelled. "Some of you may hate Naruto and want nothing to do with him, but this mission is not just for the sake of Naruto, everyone is in danger now that Kyuubi is released, he may even come back to Konoha to get his revenge from being ealed up. That is why we must hurry before Kyuubi makes a move and try to reseal him. Like I said this is and urgent mission, we will run tos the village where Team Kakshi is located and then wait for further instructions from there. We are only going to stop to rest once and there we will break into two groups. One group will come with me as we continue after a few minutes of resting and the other group of people, those of you who are having a hard time keeping up, will rest for a while longer and then head towards Team Kakashi under Chouji's leadership, so that we won't be completely exhausted by the time we have to fight Kyuubi. Does everyone understand?" he asked and was replied with multiply nods and yes's. "Alright then, lets go!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Baki, Temari, and Kankaru, you three will each lead a ten man team. This is an urgent mission to save a village in the land of Grass and possibly many other villages as well; the Kyubi no Kitsune, the deamon sealed inside of Naruto, is being released as we speak. We are going to give back-up to Konoha and to help restain and reseal the Nine Tails. The four teams, including mine will head out in 15 minutes, prepare what you need and meet back here. Dismissed." All forty-three ninja jumped away quickly, heading to their houses to pack for the mission, as the Kazekage, Gaara, stayed were he was. He turned and looked at the descending moon, the sparece light shinig on his face, _'Naruto, you came to rescue me with everyone when I died, now, I along with everyone else, will come and rescue you from Kyuubi. Hold on, friend, we're on our way.'_

**Ok, here are some answers i knoW some of you are dying to ask, but too lazy to do anyhting about:  
**1. This chapter was indeed a filler. Im kinda putting off writing the next chapter(or what would have been this chapter) because its the fight scene and 1.) im not particularly sure what i want to happen in the fight scene yet, and 2.) im not looking forward to writing it because i dont think im very good at fight scenes and ill end up dooing a crappy job because i just wont be able to convice myself that ive done a decent job

2. I **KNOW** that all the ninja, expecially rookie nine and younger, dont know about Naruto's 'condition' but for the story's sake, just...i dont know, just humor me and dont flame or throw a fit

**A/N**: well, i think that last line that gaara said was kinda cheesy, but hey im tired, its late, i need to take a shower, and i just wanted to hurry up an post this chapter before the last week of school. lethargically cheers yay, last week of school. ok i hope you enjoyed it, now hurry up and press the review button in the bottom left of you screen before i die of sleep deprivation! enjoy! and good night.

PS: i just found a great beta reader and we're going through all the chapters and re-editing them. their no big changes but, i think it makes the story better when it's easier to read.

(there is no japanese quiz this time b/c im soooo tired, maybe later ill add somethin)


	11. Chapter 11: I Couldn't Do Anything

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Review: Chapter 10**

Kyuubi bared his teeth in a demonic grin; finally he was free, he could kill anyone he wanted, and he wanted to kill the ninja right in front of him. They were Naruto's precious people, the people Naruto would risk his life for and the people Naruto cared the most for. He would definitely squash them, give them a most painful death, all while Naruto was watching from inside his conscience and could do nothing about it. He crouched low against the ground, preparing to attack, before lunging towards the ninja.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 11: I Couldn't Do Anything**

Shikamaru's team reached the village where Naruto's team was supposed to be late that night while everyone was asleep. Something worried Shikamaru; in the back of his mind he knew something wasn't right. The town was peaceful as could be, not a soul was walking around in the streets and he could hear the crickets making their peaceful melody in the moonlit night. He looked around him, scanning the area; the Kyuubi was supposedly attacking, there should be mass chaos in the area, but there was none. He and his team walked around the city and finally found the Daimyo's house where Team Kakashi's client had lived. He knocked on the door while the rest of his teammates stood restlessly behind him.

Silence.

He knocked again.

Nothing.

Shikamaru turned around and addressed the group, "Something is definitely not right; Kiba and Neji, you two take four ninja with you and search the perimeter of the house; send Akamaru if you find anything."

The two nodded and jumped away, out of sight.

Skikamaru spoke to the remaining ninja, "We're going to search the inside of the house, stay in pairs of two."

Everyone nodded before Shikamaru turned to the door and opened it, walking cautiously inside. He walked through the living room, it was clean and tidy.

'Nothing out of the ordinary.' He thought. He continued down the hallway with Shino and found the dining room, which surprised him a bit. There were seven spots set at the table, food still sitting on them, as if the owners of the said food instantly disappeared, leaving the food to rot. He also noticed a metal tray near the entrance to the kitchen that had been dropped on the floor. A glass tea set was shattered around it and a teapot that had a large crack in the side and was leaking green tea onto the carpet, soiling it. His face studied the room curiously, yet suspiciously. He walked toward the kitchen door and cautiously walked through.

'This is definitely not normal.' He though as he observed a destroyed kitchen; the faucet was running and the water had filled the sink and began to splash noisily to the ground; dishes were shattered and broken on the floor; the table and chairs had been overturned; this was defiantly evidence of some kind of struggle, though he had no idea why. He continued walking, passing through the kitchen and came to a door that led outside to the back yard.

'Now this is what we're looking for.' he thought as he saw cut ropes near the door and felled trees and upturned rock all around the yard. He noticed that some of the trees had been yanked out, some burnt to a crisp, and some destroyed into splinters and sawdust.

"Must've been some fight." Shikamaru commented to no one in particular.

"Naruto is still here." Shino dully stated as one of his bugs landed on his outstretched fingers, "She can taste his chakra nearby in the air, although it is mixed together with another chakra."

"Yeah, I guess that'd be Kyuubi's chakra." Shikamaru replied.

_Bark, bark, bark!_

Shikamaru and Shino looked to their right to find Akamaru running towards them. The dog stopped in front of them and then started running back where he came from, stopping and looking back every few seconds.

"Let's go." Shikamaru said as he began running in the direction of the dog.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto growled in irritation, _"Ya damn fox! Let me out!" _

Naruto grabbed the steel metal bars of the cage and shook furiously, when his hand accidentally slipped and he hit his head on one of the ginormous bars, hard. He growled again, clutching his now pounding head. He had tried, so hard to take control of the fox, but his chakra simply wasn't enough to overcome the fox's. Now he just sat there, sometimes standing and pacing, either way, he was doing nothing except watching the fox bastard fight his teammates. He could tell that the fox was only toying with them and knew there was no hope for his friends, so he watched, horrified as Kyuubi caught his first victim, Sakura.

**"Hahaha." **Kyuubi's voice echoed off the walls of the cage, **"Watch, Naruto, as I torture your precious friends!" **

Naruto did watch, he couldn't help but watch as Kyuubi's feral grin emerged and he slammed Sakura down to the ground and held her there with one large paw as he lengthened a claw, sharpening it with chakra, on his other paw and began dissecting the girl alive. She screamed; she screamed in agony and pain as her stomach and chest were deeply cut open revealing her internal organs; her intestines, her lungs, her heart. Kyuubi's grin, if possible, grew more wild and insane, fed by the girl's painful cry. He reached forward and touched the girls, quickly pumping heart, a heart that would soon stop with blood loss. The girl stiffened and stopped making noise, she could feel it, the demonic chakra enveloping her heart, creeping through her insides, she jammed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the end coming.

**"Goodbye, Sakura-chan."** Kyuubi stated maniacally. His chakra squeezed the girl's heart and her once closed eyes bulged open in pain as she gasped, her body trembled, and then she was dead.

Naruto looked away, he couldn't stand it; he let the tears fall from his face, it didn't matter anymore.

_"Sakura, I'm sorry, it was completely fault; it was my fault, DAMNIT!!" _His voice had started in a whisper rising in volume until his voice echoed off the wall like Kyuubi's had. _"You freaking, damn, idiot!" _He punched the wall of the cage with each syllable, not caring that his skin was bursting open with the impact and blood and began dripping from the open knuckles. He was only thinking of one thing, how he had been so weak as to let the demon fox take over and kill everyone.

**"Ah, look what we have here, Sasuke's pretty little replacement; Sai, wasn't it?"**

Naruto couldn't look, it was too painful. He didn't want to see how Kyuubi would torture the only precious people he had. He couldn't watch as Kyuubi tortured his friend as much as he could before they breathed their last. Kyuubi had other plans though, and forced Naruto to watch. Every time Naruto would tune out the second conscious in his mind, Kyuubi would force his way back to the front of Naruto's brain, forcing him to watch as he slowly pulled each limb of Sai's beaten body before burning him alive in a ball of fire. The screaming, the blood, it was all too much; Naruto thought he would go insane. Kyuubi made him watch as he finally caught Kakashi by throwing a kunai made of chakra through the man's hand and pinning him to a nearby tree; Kakashi held down a painful yell, instead focusing on Kyuubi, or rather the person he knew was still conscious within Kyuubi.

"Naruto!" He shouted as Kyuubi slowly approached, grinning ferociously, "Naruto, I know you can hear me!"

Naruto could; he saw his sensei's panicked demeanor, he heard his teacher's panicked voice.

"You have to take control, you have to stop Kyuubi!!" He screamed.

Kyuubi laughed lightly as he lowered his face to meet Kakashi's, breath hot against Kakashi's skin.

**"Silly human, Naruto may still be alive, but it's useless, he hasn't the power to do anything." **He smirked and he stood back up to his full height. **"Now," Kyuubi** thought tauntingly, **"What should I do with you?"** He paused as an evil and amazingly splendid idea popped into his mind, partly because it was what Naruto kept repeating for Kyuubi not to do. **"Good idea gaki, I think I'll do just that!"** Kyuubi reached down and grabbed Kakashi's body, yanking his hand off the tree. **"I was getting quite hungry and I'm sure you'll make quite a nice snack."**

Kakashi's eyes almost jumped out of his head in terror. He screamed as Kyuubi slowly stuck the jonnin into his mouth and chewed.

**"Mmmm, this chakra has a very nice, rare flavor." **He licked his claws, although there was nothing on them. He looked towards the last remaining ninja, Nobuyuki; he had already killed all the other ninja in the village, he had wanted to save the best for last.

Nobuyuki's body shook in fear, he couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't call for help; there was no one left to help him. He watched, frozen, as Kyuubi slowly walked towards him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Death approaching him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After Kyuubi had finished with Nobuyuki, he decided to hide out and wait in Naruto's form for the backup ninja called from Konoha; he would have Naruto suffer more as he slowly tortured and killed those ninja as well. He would kill them all while Naruto watched helplessly, everyone he ever cared about dying painfully I front of him. Kyuubi grinned insanely at his magnificent plan as he transformed into a beaten up Naruto. He lay down underneath one of the few remaining trees and closed his crimson eyed. All he had to do was patiently wait until the rest of the ninja came to him and then, then he would feast.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_POPO-CHI-POPO-CHI-CHA-CHA-CHA_

A boy grudgingly lifted his arm in the direction of his alarm clock that had oh so loudly woke him up from his fitful sleep. His head was still face down in the pillow as his hand, seemingly of its own accord, searched for the off button on the alarm clock.

_POPO-CHI-POPO-CHI-CHA--_

He mumbled incoherent words to himself as he slowly made himself stand up, get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. He flipped on the lights and looked in the mirror. He reflection shone back; his wild, disheveled blond hair, the dark black bags hanging below his crystal azure eyes due to the little amount of sleep he had gotten that night, and the thick black markings on each of his cheeks. He ran some water and splashed the cool, refreshing liquid over his features, then grabbed a towel and dried off his face. He looked at his reflection again and spoke to himself, "Man, what a nightmare."

* * *

**A/N:** ok, im soooo sorry that it took me a month to post this chapter! burn me, torture me, hang me upside down by my toes, but don't kill me 'cause i have more goodness waiting to be written and posted! i really hope you enjoyed this story; message me with requests or preferences in the next story!! it should be comming soon, i've almost got the first chapter done. again, thanks for all your reviews and hits, i call this story a pretty good success for my first fanfiction story, but im definitely looking to do better onthe next fic -- so far it's really interest, i love it already and i dont even know what im going to write in the next chapter! yay! well, until next time waves and cries as the train pulls away from station" Sayonara!


End file.
